Find me ( OH sehun uisanim! )
by BeibiEXOl
Summary: GENDERSWITCH HERE!/ HUNHAN HERE!/ Luhan seorang artis terkenal yang memiliki kelakuan buruk dipertemukan pada oh sehun seorang dokter dirumah sakit Global terkenal. Kejadian2 lucu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bersama?/ ALL EXO COUPLE!/ GS FOR UKE
1. Chapter 1

**hai reader-deul! author kembali lagi dengan imajinasi terbaru author ! dan masih dengan HUNHAN and all ex couple!**

**semoga suka dengan karya baru author ini**

**review juseyo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YO, Okey ... SEXY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : Luhan seorang artis terkenal yang memiliki kelakuan buruk dipertemukan pada oh sehun seorang dokter dirumah sakit Global terkenal. Kejadian2 lucu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bersama?

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik bersurai pink menutupi punggungnya tengah berpose ria sambil menyanyikan lagu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Sedikit berputar lagi!" Teriak sutradara.

Yeoja itu Park Luhan menatap kesal. Dilihatnya namja berwajah kotak menatapnya memelas sambil menggesekan kedua tangannya memohon. Luhan menghela nafas kecil dan berputar anggun.

"Arahkan angin pada rambutnya!" Pekik sutradara pada kru.

"Saatnya melompat pada tali!" Pekik sutradara lagi. Luhan memperhatikan tali yang berjalan melewatinya dan.

HAP

Ia menggenggamnya dan berjuntai anggun.

"Ya! LUHAN! Mana ekspresimu! Kurang dahsyat!" Pekik sutradara kesal.

Luhan meloncat turun dari tali itu kakinya sedikit terkilir tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Dijatuhkannya handphone samsung galaxy s5 yang saat ini ia sponsori itu.

"Aku selesai! Aku lelah! Tak bisa kah kau menerimanya saja! Menyebalkan!" ucap luhan kesal pada sutradara itu.

"Chen, kita pulang!" Pekik luhan berjalan kesal keluar studio itu.

"Kau akan menyesalinya PARK LUHAN!"

.

.

.

"Noona! Kau mengacaukannya lagi" rengek chen, manager seorang artis terkenal park luhan.

"Aku kesal chen, lihatlah kakiku terkilir!" Ucap luhan kesal meletakan kakinya kepaha chen lalu bersender didekat jendela vannya. Chen memiliti kaki artis kesayangannya itu walaupun menyebalkan.

"Noona, nanti sore sampai malam kita akan shooting terakhir film Two Moon. Dan selesai shooting para kru akan mengadakan pesta" jelas chen pada luhan. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya luhan saat mereka melewati begitu saja apartement nya.

"Kau lupa? Kau ada makan siang bersama keluargamu" ucap chen lagi.

"Aaah, aku lupa. Aku harus mengganti bajuku dulu" omel luhan memanjat kursinya ke-jok belakang dan mengganti bajunya. Chen hanya mendengus kesal. Dia namja dan artisnya seenaknya menggaanti baju dibelakangnya.

"Siapa saja diacara keluarga nanti?" Tanya luhan yang masih sibuk memasang celananya.

"Chanyeol, orang tuamu, nenek dan kakek, hmm lalu baekhyun dan zitao" ucap chen.

"Zitao juga ada?" Gumam luhan.

"Hn, dia baru pulang dari china. Kau lupa? Ia sudah membintangi beberapa majalah bulan ini versi koreanya" jelas chen lagi.

"Baiklah, kuharap hari ini cepat selesai" lirih luhan kembali ketempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Sesampai dirumahnya luhan disambut oleh beberapa maid. Mamanya park eunhye memandangnya kesal.

"Kau terlambat, dan .. Baju apa ini? Kau hanya memakai jeans dan baju rongsok ini? Kau ingin mempermalukanku dihadapan teman-temanku? Ganti bajumu dilantai atas" ucap eunhye sinis. Luhan menghela nafas berat dan berjalan kekamarnya ditemani chen. Chen membungkuk hormat pada eunhye.

"Kau bilang hanya nenek dan kakek kesini? Tapi teman-teman mama yang lain juga ada" delik luhan saat didalam kamar.

"Maaf noona, mungkin ada perubahan. Saat itu aku cuman diberitau itu saja" sesal chen. Ia sedikit kasihan pada luhan.

"Terserahlah"

.

.

.

Luhan kembali turun kebawah dengan dress putih pinknya. Dilihatnya ada baekhyun dan chanyeol yang duduk-duduk disofa. Dan ditaman luar ada mamanya yang tengah asik berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"Baekki" panggil luhan tersenyum.

"Hi rusa kecil" panggil chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hi luhan" ucap baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Luhan ikut duduk disofa.

"Mama masih bersama teman-temannya" ucapnya pada chanyeol.

"Hm, sebentar lagi mereka juga pergi" ucapnya malas.

Luhan dan chanyeol adalah saudara tiri. Luhan anak mamanya dan suami mama terdahulu sedangkan chanyeol anak appanya dari istri terdahulu. Tapi mereka tetap akur. Dan zitao anak mama dan appanya saat ini.

Mengapa luhan tidak akur dengan mamanya?

Karena luhan anak yang menurut mamanya tidak diinginkan. Ia dikandung saat mamanya memergoki papanya xi zhoumi selingkuh, mama luhan sempat ingin mengugurkan kandungannya tapi neneknya tidak mengizinkan lalu dengan keadaan tidak akur mereka masih bersama, tapi saat luhan beranjak menjadi anak-anak pertengkaran hebat terjadi lagi dan mamanya memutuskan untuk bercerai. Selama ini luhan jarang mendapat kasih sayang mama ataupun papanya. Ia lebih disayang oleh nenek dan kakeknya.

Menurut eunhye melahirkan luhan adalah kesalahan, melihat luhan hanya membawa penyesalan pada dirinya.

Teman-teman mamanya memasuki ruang tamu ingin pulang. Luhan membowkan tubuhnya ramah pada teman-teman mamanya. Walaupun dalam hatinya sangat kesal.

"Lu! Bantu mama menyiapkan makanan" panggil mamanya.

"Ia ma!"

Luhan berdiri disamping mamanya yang tengah mengawasi para maid memasak itu. Padahal ia sendiri tidak mengerti apapun tentang memasak.

"Eomma!" Pekik seorang yeoja bersurai hitam legam berlari kecil kearah mamanya.

"Zitao" ucap mamanya tersenyum lebar melihat anak manjanya itu. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Omonim, aku juga ikut membantu ne" ucap baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak perlu sudah selesai baekki, kau dan luhan menyambut nenek dan kakek saja nanti" ucap eunhye.

.

.

.

Luhan side

Aku memandangi mama dan tao yang tengah bercanda ria, jujur aku iri. "Sudah lah lu, lupakan dia" lirihku menyemangati diriku sendiri..

"Aigoo uri xiaolu semakin cantik" puji nenekku. Aku tersenyum memeluk nenekku. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

Kini kami makan siang bersama, aku baru saja melihat appa saat dimeja makan. Ia memang tidak terlalu peduli denganku, begitu pulang dengan chanyeol. Ia hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya, dan ia memang sedikit luluh pada tao karena anak itu sering sekali merayu appa dan mama dengan tingkahnya yang menurutku menjijikan itu.

Aku dan chanyeol tidak terlalu memperdulikan masalah keluarga kami. Chanyeol orangnya menyenangkan aku lebih akrab dengannya dibandingkan zitao. Ya, menurutku keluarga kami tidak seperti keluarga harmonis lainnya. Semua sibuk dengan diri masing-masing. Aku memilih menjadi artis karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, dari dulu nilai sekolahku memang buruk dan kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup bekerja yang memeras otak, jadi aku memilih menjadi artis.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu yoochun?" Tanya halmeonhi.

"Saat ini perusahaan mengalami kenaikan saham. Aku sedikit kewalahan dengan pemasukan yang terus meningkat" ucap appa tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memang hebat dalam mengurus perusahaan" ucap harabeoji.

"Kamsahamnida abonim"

"Dan untuk kalian berdua halmeonhi punya oleh-oleh" ucap halmeonhi padaku dan tao.

"Jinjca halmeoni? Euumm tao tidak sabar ingin melihatnya!" Pekik tao dengan nada manja. Menyebalkan. Dan aku, aku hanya tersenyum menatap nenek.

"Kyaaaaa! Ini sangat bagus halmeoni!" Pekik tao saat membuka kotak yang isinya baju kimono.

"Aku membelikan ini untuk kalian berdua, nenek menunggu fotonya ne nanti" ucap halmeoni.

"Tentu, aku akan berfoto dengan ini secepatnya" ucapku tersenyum.

"Dan tentunya bersama zitao, ne" ucap nenek tersenyum.

"eum" ucapku mengangguk.

Kini kami berkumpul diruang keluarga, sambil memakan beberapa cemilan.

"Zitao kamu sangat canti disini" ucap mama yang tengah melihat majalah fashion yang dibintangi tao.

"Itu karena aku punya eomma yang cantik" ucapnya beraegyo, benar2 menggelikan.

"Whoaa, nanti kamu pasti akan terkenal chagi" puji mama lagi. Mama? Aku jauh lebih terkenal dibandingannya!

"Aku tidak sabar nanti bisa berjalan bersama luhan eonni dired carpet" ucap tao tersenyum manis padaku. Dan aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecut.

"Kudengan luhan yang akan membintangi majalah bazaar tahun ini?" Ucap baekhyun menimpal.

"Hmm, aku belum menandatangi kontraknya baekki" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"Whooaaa! Jinja? Eonni jjang! Menjadi bintang majalah bazaar itu adalah mimpiku" ucap tao memberenggut lucu.

"Aku bisa merekomondasikan mu pada produsernya" ucapku tersenyum.

"Jinja eonni? Jeongmal gomawo" ucap tao memeluk lenganku. Yaa, walaupun ia menyebalkan aku tidak membencinya, dia adikku. Tapi aku kesal dengan sifat manjanya itu.

"Kau ingin menunjukan pada dunia, kalau kau bintang utama majalah itu dan adikmu hanya model tambahan? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu! Lagi pula sepertinya produser kim tidak jadi memintamu menjadi maskot bazaar tahun ini" ucap mama sinis.

"N-ne? Maksud mama apa?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah berbicara padanya untuk menjadikan tao bintang utamanya. Jadi kau tidak perlu menandatangani kontrak itu" ucap mama. Sungguh? Tidak-kah ini terlalu nyata?

"Tapi ma, aku ingin membintangi itu disana ada teman-temanku jadi kami bisa bersama" ucapku kesal.

"Kau benar-benar egois lu, kau sudah sering menjadi model, kau bahkan sudah banyak membintangi berbagai film maupun drama. Adikmu baru saja debut" ucap mama kesal.

"Tapi aku melakukan itu dengan usahaku sendiri!" Batinku, ingin rasanya aku berteriak didepan wajahnya.

"Aku tetap akan membintangi majalah itu!" Ucapku kesal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa" ucap mamaku sambil membalik majalah tao. Aku memandanginya kesal.

"Ku dengar kau berkelahi dengan sutradara? Image mu benar-benar buruk dikalangan artis" ucap mamaku lagi sambil meminum jusnya.

"Ooh dan juga, kudengar para fans mu membuat kekacauan kan? Aigooo. Jagalah sifatmu nak, kau membuatku malu" ucap mama langsung beranjak pergi. Aku terdiam kaku. Tao menatapku iba, begitu juga chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Eonni, eomma tidak serius kok, jadi jangan diambil hati ne eonnil ucap tao lembut memegang kedua tanganku.

"Gwaenchana, ehm .. Aku harus pergi shooting" ucapku berjalan angkuh meeninggaalkan mereka.

"Hyimne xiao lu" seru chanyeol melambai padaku, aku melaambaikan tanganku tersenyum padanya.

Aku berjalan kesal keluar kulihat mama yang tengah membawa sebuket mawar cantik untuk tao, aku memandangi setangkai mawar yang terjatuh ditanah dan memungutnya.

.

.

.

Kini aku menjalani shooting film episode terakhir dengan lancar, aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi produser yang menawariku kontrak majalah bazaar. Dan ternyata ia membatalkan kontrak itu sepihak katanya modelnya diganti menjadi tao. Jadi mama benar-benar serius ..

"Lu! Ayoo kita minum!" Ajak kris lawan mainku difilm kami.

"Ne!" Ucapku ikut menghambur bersama kru dan meminum soju.

"Mama menyebalkan!" Batinku meneguk soju. Aku bersender disofa menatap sutradara kami tengah bernyanyi ria.

"Cha cha! Semoga film kita kali ini terjual banyak!"

"ONE SHOOT!"

Aku sudah setengah mabuk, kini aku dimobil bersama chen.

"Chennie! Kita mampir keclub!" Pekikku tepat diseebelah telinganya.

"A-andwae noona, kau tidak boleh keclub kau sudah mabuk, dan kalau ada papara-"

"Ya! Kalau kau tidak berhenti disana! Aku akan melompat keluar dari mobil ini!"

.

.

.

Aku duduk didepan bar, aku menegak beberapa minuman beralkohol kadar tinggi.

Aku memandangi setangkai mawar yang ada dimeja. Aku meremasnya kesal.

"Ini dia margarita on the rocks" ucap si bartender. Entah aku yang sudah terlalu mabuk atau apa aku langsung meminumnya sekali tegukan, minuman yang seharusnya diminum perlahan.

K-kkkeekk!

Hooaaakk!

BRUK!

Aku tak sadarkan diri, tenggorokanku tercekat entah apa.

.

.

.

Luhan dibawa kerumah sakit global yang terdekat dilorong chen terus menutupi wajah luhan dengan jasnya agar tidak ada mengenali gadis nista yang terbaring kaku dengan sedikit kejang-kejang dan juga jangan lupakan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Luhan dibawa keruang operasi, chen duduk didepan ruangan dengan gelisah.

Sementara diruang operasi tampak beberapa dokter tercengang melihat apa isi tenggorokan luhan.

"Aack!" Seorang perawat yeoja terperanjat kaget melihat sipasien sadar ditengah operasi.

"Huuueeeeekkkk! Hueeek!"

Setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya kepada seorang dokter muda, sipasien kembali pingsan.

Si dokter muda memandangi jasnya dan tangannya berlumur muntahan dan juga ..

Setangkai mawar?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Bagaimana? seru ga? mau lanjut?**

**baiklah author bakal lanjut ... tapi nunggu review kalian. dan kasih authorsaran juga ya buat chapter selanjutnya ...**

**.**

**gomawo ..**

**.**

**annyeong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan review :**

***hanalu93 : iyaa sama, aku juga merasa gitu. Panggil author atau eonni juga terserah aja. Makasih sarannya. Dichapter ini aku berusaha berbaikin hehee. Thx for review**

**Makaasin udah review: terd | Sanshaini Hikari| | lulurara| Oh Hunhan Zelus| byvn88| HUNsayHAN, siti. | hun for han| deerciviiv| Buat kalian yg udah review jeongmal gomawo! Author bakal terus lanjutkan sampai end nih ff ^•^**

.

.

.

**-find me (oh sehun uisanim!-**

.

.

.

Oh Sehun seorang dokter muda yang baru saja 2 bulan bekerja dirumah sakit Global Seoul International. Rumah sakit terbesar dan terelit dikorea selatan. Ia memandangi bunga mawar yang ada didalam tabung panjang itu nanar. Mengingat kejadian tengah malam yang membuat dirinya kotor.

"Hei sehun? Masih memandangi bunga itu eoh?" Ucap seorang namja berwajah angelic sambil meletakan berkas kemeja sehun si dokter muda yang tampan itu.

"Em, baru kali ini aku diberi bunga dengan cara seperti ini" dokter itu tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, dasar kau ini itu namanya bukan diberi bunga. Kudengar yeoja itu adalah artis terkenal Park Luhan. Fansnya banyak sekali hun-ah, aigoo dia sangat cantik, dan kudengar dia masih single loh, Halaman rumah sakit dibuat rusuh karena itu" Ucapnya tanpa henti.

"Suho hyung, jika kau ingin menceritakan ini ceritakan saja pada jongin. Anak itu pasti langsung merespon. Sedangkan aku tidak tertarik sama sekali" ucap sehun malas.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik. Ku pikir kau akan tertarik. Kau sangat tidak asik hun" dengus suho malas.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah pokernya sambil membuka berkas yang ternyata catatan operasi tadi malam milik park luhan.

"Tapi hyung, apa yeoja ini gila? Ia meminum alkohol dalam kadar tinggi lalu memakan setangkai mawar?" Gumam sehun membalik2 kertas itu.

"Mana ku tau"

"Aku pergi dulu ne, nanti jam 10 kau periksa keadaan pasien itu dan berikan catatannya pada lay" ucap suho lagi dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sehun.

Selang beberapa menit kembali seorang yeoja dengan pakaian perawat memasuki ruangan sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" Pekik yeoja itu dari balik pintu. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kudengar tadi malam kau kena muntahan ya? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya yeoja itu duduk didepan sehun.

"Hanya sedikit pusing nuuna" jawabnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan jas doktermu? Kau membawa cadangannya?" Tanya yeoja berpipi temben itu lagi.

"Opso, aku meminjam jas suho hyung tadi"

"Ouhh, lalu jas mu yang kotor?"

"Sudah kubuang, aku tidak sudi memakai jas itu lagi walaupun kau cuci sampai bersih" ucap sehun kesal tapi ia tetap terpaku dengan beberapa laporannya.

"Aigoo kau ini! Itu jas pertamamu! Jas itu membawa keberuntungan kau tau! Dimana kau membuangnya eoh!" Pekik xiumin kesal.

"Aku membuangnya didepan kamar mandi ruangan suho hyung. Aku tidak ingin membuangnya diruanganku karena baunya akan menempel disini" ucap sehun santai.

"Anak kurang ajar, akan ku adukan kau kepada lay uisanim karena membuat ruangan calon suaminya menjadi bau muntahan alkohol!" Ancam xiumin tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengambilnya dan mencucinya! Itu jas keberuntungan tau!" Ucap xiumin kesal keluar dari ruangan sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Diruangan bernuansa putih itu seorang yeoja terbaring tenang dengan perban ditenggorokannya.

"Uggh .. chennie.." Lirih yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah luhan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, tangannya diinfus dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit, kepalanya pun juga pusing.

"_**Kenapa dengan tenggorokanku"**_ batin luhan memegang lehernya yang terdapat perban kecil.

"Eh?"

"Chennie .." Ucapnya serak tidak mendapati siapapun diruangan ini. Ia meraih cermin disebelah ditatapnya wajahnya yang pucat itu. Diraihnya ponselnya menghubungi asistennya sekaligus cordy dan penata riasnya.

"Ne eonni?"

"Kau dimana? Segera datang kerumah sakit. Bawa pembersih mukaku" ucapnya malas.

"Aku memang dirumah sakit, saat ini aku sedang sarapan dicaffetaria bersama chen oppa" ucapnya riang seperti biasa.

"Cepat kembali junhongie" ucapnya lemah.

Luhan merasa dirinya bau alkohol walaupun sepertinya junhong sudah membersihkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar ingin mandi. Tak lama pintu ruangannya terbuka, nampak dokter tampan bersama 2 orang perawat.

"Kau sudah sadar" ucap dokter itu sambil mengecek infus luhan.

"Ne su-ho uisanim" ucapnya tersenyum.

Sehun merenyitkan keningnya, suho?

"N-namanya sehun, luhan ssi" ucap perawat itu meninterupsi.

"Eh?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Jasnya bertuliskan suho kim?" Gumamnya.

"Itu karena tadi malam kau memuntahkan isi perutmu kejasnya" ucap perawat itu lagi.

"Ne? Ah-ahaha tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu" ucap luhan tertawa ragu.

Luhan menatap sehun yang masih sibuk mengisi data didekat tempat tidurnya.

Lalu ia kaget saat sehun berjalan kearahnya.

"Bisa kau buka mulutmu?" Ucap sehun menatap datar.

"N-ne?" Ucap luhan bingung.

"Sayy aaaaaaah~" ucap sehun kecil.

"Eh? A-andwae .. A- aku .. Belum membersihkan mulutku" ucap luhan menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa-apa aku harus memeriksa tenggorokanmu" ucap sehun lagi sedikit kesal tapi tetap mencoba bersabar.

"Hmm .. Nanti saja ne uisanim" ucap luhan mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sehun merenyitkan keningnya bingung.

"A-aku mau kekamar mandi dulu" ucap luhan lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas kecil.

"Kau bisakan menunggu sebentar?" Ucap luhan menyengir langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

luhan mengosok giginya perlahan dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia menatap dirinya yang berantakan dicermin besar itu. Dengan satu tangan ia mencoba mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun muka.

PRANK!

.

.

.

-Sehun side-

PRANK!

Aku mendengar suara benda2 terjatuh, apa yang terjadi didalam.

"A-aaaa! Kakikuuu!" Pekik suara didalam. Dengan ragu aku membuka pintu itu. Kulihat si pasien masih dengan wajah setengah bersabun tangan kirinya masih ada sabun, tangan kanannya memegang tiang infus, Matanya tertutup dan juga pecahan gelas dilantai yang melukai kakinya yang memang tanpa alas apapun.

"Diam ditempat dulu" ucapku berlutut didekat kakinya mengambil serpihan beling itu. Ku ambil beling yang ada didekat jempol kakinya yang terluka, aku merasa tangannya memegang bahuku.

"Uisanimm ..." Ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya yang masih terpejam karena sabun diwajahnya.

"Tetap tutup matamu, aku membersihkan pecahan ini dulu" ucapku. Setelah kurasa tidak ada pecahan kaca lagi aku memegang bahunya mengarahkannya untuk maju beberapa langkah kedepan wastafel.

"Huhuuu ... Bersihkan wajahku dari sabuunn" rengeknya. Pertama aku meraih tangan kirinya dan membersihkannya perlahan dengan air lalu ia mencondongkan wajahnya tepat 5centi didepan wajahku.

"Uisanim, bagaimana dengan wajahku" ucapnya lagi. Aku memegang wajahnya dan mengarahkan kesal kedepan wastafel ia sedikit menunduk. Aku mengusap wajahnya dengan air.

"Pelan-pelan" ucapnya. Aish? Yeoja ini benar-benar tidak tau terimakasih!

"Sudah!" Ucapku. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Thank you" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"A-aakh" pekiknya saat ingin melangkah keluar.

"Huwaaaa! Kakiku berdarah banyak!" Pekiknya lagi, aku menatap kakinya yang ternyata pendarahan kecil.

.

.

.

Luhan side

Si dokter wajah datar itu menggendongku ala bridal style aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, rahangnya yang tegas. Aduuh .. Mengapa ia sangat tampan.

"Nuunaa!"

"Eonni!" Pekik managerku dan asistenku menghampiriku yang sudah duduk ditempat tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya chen.

"Tidak kah kau lihat telapak kakiku eh?" Ucapku kesal. Kulihat siwajah datar itu mengambil kotak dilaci ruanganku. Ia membersihkan lukaku dengan teliti dan memperbannya kecil.

"Kamsahamnida uisanim" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi kau sudah bisa membuka mulutmu?" Ucapnya datar.

"Neee ..." Ucapku tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu dipapan itu.

"Kau dokter tetap apa magang?" Tanyaku.

"Tetap"

"Mwo? Kau terlihat sangat muda" gumamku, ia tidak memperhatikanku.

"Jadi namamu oh sehun?" Tanyaku.

"Hn"

"Hmm .. Apa benar aku muntah dijas mu tadi malam?" Tanyaaku lagi.

Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Maafkan aku .. Sungguh aku bukan wanita jorok seperti itu .. Entahlah mengapa aku tidak ingat sama sekalii ne?" Ucapku menyesal sambil mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam, tapi sumpah! Aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Kulihat dia masih sibuk menulis.

"Baiklah luhan-ssi, biar kujelaskan. Tadi malam kau dibawa dengan ambulan setelah keracunan alkohol dan juga karena tenggorokanmu tersumbat. Tadi malam kami berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan nafasmu. Dan tepat ditengah operasi kau sadar dan langsung muntah padaku dan yang tenggorokan mu tersumbat adalah setangkai mawar beserta duri-durinya" terangnya dengan wajah datarnya menatapku.

Aku ingat! Tadi malam saat itu aku sangat kesal pada mama dan cemburu pada tao lalu melempar mawar itu asal dan ... Dan ternyata .. Ouuuhh ... Benar-benar ..

"Jadi begitu .. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku uisanim" ucapku tersenyum.

"Dan juga, kau belum boleh memakan apapun. Kau hanya boleh minum air mineral" jelasnya.

"Ne, tapi .. Kapan aku boleh makan?" Tanyaku.

"Jam 7 malam" ucapnya.

"Ne uisanim!" Ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi" ucapnya keluar ruanganku.

Tunggu?

Rasanya dari tadi dia biasa saja melihatku? Dia tidak tau? Aku ini artis? Masa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku?

Aku mengeluarkan smartphone ku.

"Artist cantik Lu Han, baru saja dilarikan kerumah sakit tadi malam. Penyebab belum diketahui" isi berita yang kubaca.

"Diduga artis cantik itu kecelakaan"

Kekeke? Kecelakaan? Ya benar! Kecelakaan memalukan!

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku sambil menegak air mineral.

Kulihat dari jendela sudah banyak para penggemarku dan juga beberapa wartawan. Semoga saja agensiku bisa menutupi kasus ini.

Ku buka lagi smartphone ku, kulihat berita terbaru.

"Artist do kyungsoo menjenguk Luhan bersama seorang namja yang belum diketahui identitasnya" aku merenyitkan keningku bingung.

"Luuuuuuuu!" Pekik suara yeoja yang sangat kukenal.

"Kyungie!" Ucapku berjalan kearahnya.

Aku menatap kearah belakangnya menemui namja cokelat yang sangat kukenal.

"Ck, jadi dia"

"Beritanya sudah tersebar? Otokhe! Kkamjong! Semua ini karenamu! Awas kalau sampai media tau kalau itu kau!" Pekik kyungsoo terus mengomel.

"Kai, kau benar-benar punya nyali ternyata. Kau ingin kyungsoo dirajam oleh fans mu eoh?" Ucapku kesal.

"Apanya lu? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki fans" ucapnya santai.

"Kau benar-benar! Semenjak kau menjadi model majalah fashion kau menjadi sangat terkenal aro!" Ucapku kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi model. Lagi pula aku sudah selesai aku harus melanjutkan magangku meenjadi dokter" ucapnya santai duduk disofa ruanganku.

"Oh ia benar, waktu itu kau kan diskors 6 bulan" ucap ku tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyebalkan rusa sialan" ucapnya kesal.

"Lu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ucap kyungsoo khawatir.

"Hm .. Aku mabuk tadi malam dan meminum martini dalam satu tegukan dan parahnya aku tertelan setangkai mawar" ucapku sedikit kesal.

"M-mwooo? Kalau kau keracunan alkohol sudah biasa! T-tapi ini? Kau juga memakan mawar? Kau gila?" Pekik kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku masih waras!" Ucapku kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dikerjakan kim jongdae sialan itu" omel kyungsoo.

"Anyi .. Ini memang salahku kyung. Produser membatalkan kontrak pemotretan majalah bazaar" lirihku.

"MWO? Bukankah waktu itu dia memohon padamu untuk menjadi bintang utama majalah itu?"

"Mama yang melakukannya, ia melakukannya untuk tao" ucapku kesal.

"Mwo? Luhan ..." Lirih kyungsoo memelukku.

"Gwaenchana, aku akan membuktikan padanya kalau aku lebih hebat!" Ucapku kesal.

"Kau memang jauh lebih hebat, kau merintis semua ini sendirian lu! Kau hebat!" Ucap kyungsoo memelukku.

"Gomawo kyungie, kau sahabatku yang masih menerimaku bagaimanapun keadaanku" ucapku tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jangah hanya bersikap baik padaku, kau juga harus bersikap baik pada semua orang! Rumor kalau kau artis kasar mulai muncul" tegur kyungsoo padaku.

"Aku hanya tidak suka berpura-pura baik" itu menjijikan. Seperti saudara perempuanku itu" ucapku kesal.

"Ya! Tetap saja tidak boleeh!"

.

.

.

Aku menatap kyungsoo dan kai yang tengah makan bersama. Ouhh perutku benar-benar lapar saat ini. Infus ini sangat tidak membantuku.

_**"Kenapa aromanya sangat menggodaaaaa!" **_Batinku kesal. Aku meraih tiang infusku berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya kai.

"Jalan-jalan!" Ucapku kesal. Aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai, kini aku berada diatap rumah sakit. Tidak kusangka ternyata atapnya seperti taman sangat bagus. Terlihat seorang ibu dan anaknya yang tangannya diperban. Mereka berdua tampak harmonis.

"Gwaenchana chagi, nanti akan sembuh dan kau bisa main bola lagiii!" Ucap mamanya tersenyum menggendong anaknya lalu pergi dari atap sini. Aku melirik kearah bola yang sedirian dirumput hijau itu.

"Hai bolaa, kau sendirian? Nadoo .. Aku juga sendirian. Anak tadi membuatmu iri tidak? Aku sangat iri, mamaku tidak pernah selembut itu padaku. Huhhh ... Karena kau sendiri dan aku sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama ha?" Ucapku pada bola itu. Aku menendanginya keliling lapangan.

"Aku jauh lebih baik dari pada tao! Dia anak manja!" Pekikku kesal menendang bola itu kearah gawang.

Aku merasakan basah dipipiku. Apa aku menangis? Ataau hujan?

Bola itu kembali menggelinding kearahku.

"Siaaall!" Pekikku kesal menendang bolanya asal.

HAP

Eh?

Aku menatap seseorang yang menangkap bola itu.

"Kau mabuk lagi?" Gumamnya menendang bola itu kearah gawang.

"Uisanim?" Ucapku kaget. Kukira tidak ada orang disini. Segera aku memegang wajahku yang masih basah. Aku berbalik membelakanginya dan mengusap wajahku dengan tanganku.

"Uisanim, aku tidak mabuk" ucapku kesal. Aku menatapnya yang masih sibuk mengiring bola.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Ini tempat umum, aku sering kesini" ucapnya santai. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kapan aku boleh makan? Aku lapar" ucapku malas.

"Jam 7 malam, kau hanya boleh makan 3 sendok bubur" ucapnya lagi.

"MWOOOO! Uhukk ehmm aish tengorokanku sakit" lirihku saat tadi berteriak.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berteriak, tenggorokanmu bisa iritasi" ucapnya masih sibuk bermain bola.

Aku menghela nafas kesal dan berbalik kepintu keluar.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan" ucapku mendengus kesal meninggalkannya.

"Lu! Kau disini?" Kai menghampiriku.

"Hn" ucapku melanjutkan langkahku.

"Ya! Hati-hati infusmu" kali ini ia memegang lenganku yang diinfus.

"Sudah lah kkamjong tidak perlu sok perhatian. Dimana kyungsoo?" Tanyaku malas.

"Dia sudah pergi, katanya ada pemotretan"

"Huhh .. Kai, kau punya ibuu?" Tanyaku malas.

"Tentu!"

"Aku juga" ucapku lirih.

"Wae? Ia mengabaikanmu lagi?"

"Tidak, sekarang ia mulai menghambat jalanku. Ia melakukan apapun untuk tao" ucapku kesal.

"Itulah! Memang menyebalkan memiliki eomma seperti itu. Kau bisa mencari eomma baru. Eommaku juga kadang menyebalkan. Dan kau tau? Aku mendapatkan eomma baru" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Eomma kyungsoo eommaku juga" ucapnya tersenyum bangga.

"Do ahjumma merestui hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Hm, jika kau ingin eomma kau harus mencari pacar yang memiliki eomma. Dan eommanya akan menjadi milikmu" ucap kai tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana jika eommanya membenciku?"

"Cari pacar yang eommanya menyukaimu"

"Huhh .. Menyusahkan kai" ucapku kesal.

Kini aku menonton tv bersama kai, chen dan junhong.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih jam 7" gerutuku kesal.

"Sabar ne eonni" ucap junhong si yeoja imut itu.

"Dasar sutradara munafik, tetap saja ia memilihku yang membintangi iklan ini" ucapku memandangi diriku sendiri yang menjadi cf samsung galaxy s5.

"Wajahmu terlihat sexy disana lu" timpal kai.

"Tentu"

"Tapi dia jauh lebih sexy" ucap kai lagi saat iklan sepatu olah raga yang dibintangi tao.

"Hn, aku akui itu" ucapku memandangi tubuhnya yang memang jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan wajahnya pun sangat sexy walaupun tanpa make up.

"Nuuna? Kudengar tao akan menandatangani kontrak bersama sutradara yunho yang terkenal mesum itu. Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap chen.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku? Walaupun aku memperingatkan itu pasti mama menuduhku iri padanya" ucapku kesal, tapi jujur aku khawatir.

"Sudah jam 6! Drama kyungsoo sudah mulai!" Ucap kai merebut remote ditanganku dan memindahnya kesaluran sbs.

"Kyungsoo memang cocok memerankan karakter sedih seperti itu" ucapku melihat kyungsoo yang menangis dilayar.

"Hmm, wajahnya seperti itu terlihat yeoja yg pintar dan jenius" timpal junhong lagi saat adegan kyungsoo ditunjuk ikut serta lomba.

"Hey! Mona datang! Lihatlah wajah jahatnya itu!" Ucap kai lagi.

"Hm, dia benar-benar yeoja yang suka membully! Lihatlah kasian kan jongup!" ucap zelo.

"Ya! Mona itu aku!" Ucapku kesal.

"Aniya, mona ya mona dan kau luhan" ucap kai fokus menatap kesal kearah yeoja yang tengah menginjak2 tubuh seseorang dilayar itu.

"Yeoja yang kejam" ucap kai lagi.

Pip

"Hiks! jimin sunbae! Aku .. Hiks aku mencintaimu! J-jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks" ucap yeoja yang tengah menangis dilayar itu.

"Eiiiiy! Aktingnya sangat buruk! Lebih cocok menjadi karakter jahat!" Ucap kai nyaring tepat didekat telingaku.

PLAK!

Aku memukulnya dengan majalah.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku!"

"Karena kau mengejekku!" Ucapku kesal.

Tok tok

Datang perawat membawakanku makanan. Wajah perawat itu lucu sangat bulat dan pipipnya seperti bakpau.

"Saatnya makan nona park" ucapnya tersenyum membawakan nampan berisi bubur.

"Nuuna!" Pekik suara kai tepat ditelingaku.

"Yack! Kau iingin membuatku tuli eoh!" Ucapku kesal.

"Eeh? Jjongin ssi?" Ucap perawat itu bingung. Kai berjalan kearahnya dan mengambil alih bubur.

"Hei nuuna lama tidak bertemu denganmu, minggu depan aku akan melanjutkan magangku" ucap kai itu. Apa ia sedang merayu atau apa? Dengan ragu aku berjalan ketempat tidur.

"Aku sudah boleh makan?" Tanyaku santai.

"Hmm, xiumin nuuna biar aku yg mengurusnya" ucapnya tersenyum aneh.

"Em, silahkan habiskan makanannya ne" ucapnya tersenyum. Tunggu? Habiskan?

"Eh? Memangnya boleh dihabiskan?"

"Eeh? Tentu saja" ucap perawat xiumin.

"T-tapi? Tadi dokter itu bilang aku hanya boleh makan 3 sendok bubur?" Gumamku bingung.

"Aaah? Dokternya mungkin hanya bercanda" ucap perawat itu tertawa kecil ia kembali memeriksa data diriku memastikan.

"Kau boleh makan nona, jika kau makan dengan lancar besok sudah boleh melepas infus. Dan juga kau masih belum bisa makan-makanan keras ne" ucapnya lagi.

Sial! Sidokter itu ternyata menipuku! Awas kalau ketemu.

"Aaah, baiklah. Terimakasih xiumin ssi" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

Kini kai menyuapii ku bubur, padahal aku bisa sendiri tapi karena tanganku yang malas. Yaa ..

Ponselku berdering. Chanyeol?

"Ne?"

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Kau dirumah sakit? Kau kenapa? Kecelakan apa?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Aku tersenyum kecil. Masih ada yang peduli padaku ..

"Hm, aku dirumahsakit sekarang. Ini baru selesai operasi. Hikss .. Oppa .. Aku kena kanker Hiks .. oppa .. Hiks .. Otokhee!" Tangisku.

"Tsk!" Aku meatap asal suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kim jongin alias kai hitam.

"Jangan bercanda rusa jelek! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu" ucap chanyeol dingin.

"Apa aku seperti bercanda ha! Sudahlah tidak perlu menjengukku. Aku tau kau sibuk. Waktuku masih 4bulan juga kok" ucapku kesal.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berbohong!" Pekiknya ditelpon.

"Kau tau betapa aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri ha!" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau menangis?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Bodoh! Mengapa aku harus menangis! Sudahlah! Aku akan menghajarmu jika sampai! Cih kanker kau bilang ha? Kau keracunan alkohol. Ahahahaha" tawanya pecah. Astaga telingaku sepertinya tidak akan berfunsi lagi setelah ini. Aku menatap kesal kearah chen yang menatapku bingung. Pasti chnayeol menghubunginya juga tadi. Aisshh!

"Sudahlah, aku akan kesana nanti" ucapnya dengan suara normal.

"Ne"

Pip

"Kau memberitaunya?" Ucapku sinis pada namja yang duduk ditempat tidurku.

"Hm"

"Paboyaa jeongmal!" Ucapku kesal memukul2 bahunya.

"Yack! Keumanhae! Appoo! Nuuna! Appoo! Aaah aw ! Ampunn!"

"Eh? Sehun?" Ucap namja hitam yang tengah kupukuli. Aku menatap si dokter flat itu kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya kai bingung.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien ini" ucap dokter flat itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku menatap kai bingung. Anak itu masih santai duduk bersila ditempat tidurku.

"Hm, dia roommate ku saat kuliah diamerica" ucap kai santai. Aku mengangguk paham sambil memperhatikan si dokter flat itu menyuntikan sesuatu diinfusku.

"Sehun-ah! Kau sudah menjadi dokter tetap sedangkan aku masih harus melanjutkan magangku. Huhh benar-benar membuat iri saja" sungut kai lucu.

"Ch, itu memang pantas untukmu" gumamku refleks.

"Dasar kau rusa sialan!" Kai mulai menghujamku dengan bantal.

"Kai hentikan! Nanti infusku copot bodoh! Aduhh! Aw! Kai!"

"Hei, kau mau mengganggu pasienku. Hentikan kai" sehun mengambil bantal yap atau bonekakku yang dijadikan kai pelampiasan memukulku. Boneka itu pemberian fans yang didapati junhong.

Aku tertawa kecil dalam hati, padahal kalau aku dan kai sudah berkelahi mungkin kuku-ku akan patah rambutku akan kusut dan kai mungkin biru2 kecil ditubuhnya atau bekas gigitan ditangannya.

"Tunggu saja kau pembalasanku" ancamnya lucu.

Aku memutar bola mata malas. Aku menatap dokter itu yang tengah berbincang dengan kai. Lalu ia berlalu pergi bersama kai.

Aku terus memperhatikan punggung dokter itu, tuhan. Dia sungguh sempurna! Dan ia berbalik.

"Aku hampir lupa karenamu bodoh" aku mendengar omelannya pada kai dan menghampiriku.

"Dimana walinya?" Tanyanya pada kai.

"Junhong-ah, dimana chen?"

"Katanya ia keperusahaan dulu, ada apa?"

"Ah, kau saja yang menggantikan chen menjadi walinya ne" saran kai.

"Siap!"

"Aku ingin kau menebus obat ini, dan minumkan kepasien sesuai petunjuk diapotek" ucap si dokter menyerahkan selembar kertas resep.

"Baik dokter!" Seru junhong semangat. Aigoo anak itu selalu bersemangat.

Aku?

Aku masih memperhatikan bagaimana cara si dokter berbicara. Dan saat ia pergi aku kembali menatap perban kecil dijempol kaki ku.

"Sialan dokter itu, mengapa dia tidak tertarik padaku! Apa dia gay? Ia hanya tertarik pada kai sepertinya .." Gerutuku kesal.

"Kau bicara apa eonni?" Junhong menghampiriku santai dan mengeluarkan beberapa obat2an dari kantongan yang ia bawa.

Ia meneteskan obat itu kedalam mulutku. Yaaah obat itu manis rasa strawberry dan aku suka.

"Hongie, menurutmu seperti apa si dokter itu?"

"Dokter oh sehun? Hmm dia tampan, baik walaupun wajahnya agak datar sih. Aah! Benar! Mengapa ia tidak menyukaimu eon? Astaga! Aku baru ingat! Kan eonni muntah dijasnya lelaki manapun pasti ilfeel"

"Sialan kau!"

Tentu saja .. Aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku. Tunggu saja oh sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf dichapter ini kurang seru, hunhannya dikit ya? Inspirasi-nya mentok banget.

Tapi diusahaan chapter selanjutnya akan dipost minggu2 ini atau awal minggu depan.

Dan dichapter selanjutnya akan author banyakin hunhannya karena udah masuk kealur pen-de-kat-an! Okey!

Thanks for reading!

Jangan lupa reviewnya nee! ^¤^


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan review:**

***HunSayHan : kekkeuw makasih banget ya review-nya. Iya ntar banyak nih yang jadi pengganggu hunhan. Termaksud tao juga. Ini ff juga sambil terinspirasi dari drakor. Hahaa, bener banget luhan dah kaya song yi**

***selubricate : aduuh mian buat permintaan yg ttg orang ke3. Disini dari awal udah mau ngasih orang ke-3 ke-4 banyak malah x_x tapi tenang aja hunhan-nya bakal happy ending kok .. Huwaa jangan ngambek dong T_T**

***panggilsajaesef : tenang tao gak papa kok dan gak ada yg bisa ngeganti'in luhan. Jadi artis, dihati sehun, maupun dihati author. Luhan no1**

**Niasw3ty/ luhannieka/ eL/ fivahlulu/ qie kaisoo 2/ Guest/ nanasuho26/ ruixi1/ Oh Juna93/ Aileen Xiao/ younlaycious88/ shallow lin/ byvn88/ ruriminhaha/ hanalu93/ hhunhankyuminshipper/ lyn kim/ silver lu**

**SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW! BIG THANKS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Find Me (Oh Sehun Uisanim!)- chapter 3**

.

.

.

"Eonni, sst .. Sampai kapan kita seperti ini"

"Eonni .. Kau ditonton anak-anak"

Yeoja yang merasa terus dipanggil itu menatap sang asisten kesal.

Yap, yeoja itu luhan. Dia senang menikmati 'mengintip' dokter tampan yang tengah memeriksa anak kecil.

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu, aku harus men-survey tingkahnya untuk mendekatinya zeloloo. Kau harus mengerti itu. Ehm .. Diamlah dulu. Atau kau bisa mencontoh caraku ini" bisik luhan kembali mengawasi 'dokter tampan' lewat pintu yang memang terbuka kecil itu.

**'Mungkin aku gila jika mengikuti cara bodohmu itu eonni' **batin junhong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan bergegas menjauh tidak lupa menyeret asisten setianya saat si 'dokter tampan' selesai memeriksa.

"Nuunaa!"

"Eonni!"

"Whoaaa! Eonni sangat cantik ne!"

"Em! Nuuna yeppo!"

Luhan menatap anak-anak dikakinya itu kesal.

"Eonni, aku ingin cantik seperti eonni!" Cicit anak perempuann itu yang tingginya tidak lebih dari pinggang luhan. Luhan tertawa mengejek.

"Sampai kau oprasi plastik sekalipun. Kau tidak bisa menandingi kecantikanku bocah" ejeknya sambil tertawa nista.

Junhong menatap sweetdrop artisnya yang kelewat narsis itu. Sepertinya si artis melupakan sejenak si dokter tampan dan bermain atau lebih ber-pamer ria kepada pasien anak-anak itu.

"Eonni, aku keapartement dulu ne. Mengambil bajumu" junhong meminta izin pada luhan walaupun tidak dihiraukan oleh yeoja itu. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menatap si asisten setia.

"Huuh, eonni menyebalkan" dengus si kecil.

"Hahaa, kau orang ke100 yang mengatakan itu. Tapi eonni cantik kan?"

"Hmm... Aku jauh lebih cantik. Beee!"

"Mwo? Percaya diri sekali-"

"Aku suka eonni! Eonni seperti hello kitty dirumahku" sahut anak lain. Dan anak lain ikut bergabung sambil sesekali ada yang memainkan rambut luhan yang memang warnanya pink ke-ungu-ungu-an (seperti hello kitty)

"M-mwo? H-hello kitty?"

Luhan mempoudkan bibirnya kesal pada tingkah anak-anak itu

"Hm! Hello kitty itu imut dan unyu-unyu! Eonni sudah kelas berapa?"

**.'Mwo? Kelas? Berapa?'**

"Kyaaaa! Oppaa tampan!"

"Dokter hyuung!"

Luhan menatap anak-anak itu kesal karena melaluinya begitu saja. Ia menatap kebelakang dengan wajah cengo. Saat matanya bertemu sehun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Setelah mengontrol wajahnya ia kembali menengok kebelakang dengan ekspresi seperti iklan parfume yang waktu itu ia bintangi. (Innocent)

Saat ini memang luhan asik berjongkok sambil berbincang dengan anak-anak tadi dikoridor poli anak rumah sakit. Koridor ini memang dibebaskan untuk anak-anak.

"Nuuna! Jangan bilang kau juga terpesona sama dokter sehun!" Pekik satu anak laki-laki yang memang dari tadi betah didepan luhan.

"Cih? Kau bercanda? Dengar ya - hmm siapa namamu?"

"Ooh, jino imnida"

"Ya. Dengar ya jino? Apa nuuna terlihat orang yang mudah terpesona oleh dokter seperti itu?" Ucap luhan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hmm, sebenarnya iya" jawab jino polos.

"Yack! Enak saja!"

Luhan terus mengomel pada jino. Sesekali memukul kecil lengan anak itu gemas.

"Jadi nuuna itu artis? Kok aku tidak pernah lihat?" Tanya jino polos. Mereka sepertinya sudah akrab.

"Eiy! Kau ini! Yang kau tonton kan cuman kartun. Coba sekali-sekali menonton drama"

"Mwo? Aku tidak suka menonton drama"

"Kalau film?"

"Aah kalau film jino suka!"

"Nahh nuuna juga main film. Besok teaser-nya akan keluar" bangga luhan.

"Film apa?"

"Yaaah .. Film romantis"

"Noo noo! Jino sukanya kartun!"

"Yah!" Luhan menepuk keningnya sadar kalau jino masih anak kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong luhan itu tidak suka anak kecil. Luhan tidak suka anak kecil karena mereka merepotkan dan manja. Karena itulah ia selalu bersikap kasar pada anak kecil dalam artian perlakuan yang sama saja dengan orang lain. Bukan menyakiti.

Tapi .. Sepertinya ia mengambil pengecualian pada anak satu ini.

"Tapi pengecualian kalau film action" ucap jino tersenyum.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mendapat peran untuk itu" lirih luhan lucu.

Diluar dugaan, luhan larut dengan obrolannya dengan anak kecil yang baru ia temui. Luhan tidak suka orang sok bertingkah manis dan bayi? yang menurut luhan paling menyebalkan mereka selalu ingin digendong dan terus-terusan menangis.

"Yack! Jangan mengambil langkah terlalu cepat. Perempuan itu memang sukannya sok jual mahal yaa, sama halnya dengan hee- hee siapa tadi namanya?"

"Heebin"

"Ya heebin! Aissh, itu adalah modus seorang perempuan jino ssi kebanyakan perempuan menyukai namja populer. Yaaah, kau harus menjadi populer diantara teman-temannya agar dia selalu melihatmu"

"Aah begitu, tapi aku jarang kesekolah .." Lirih jino kesal.

"Ah begitu?" Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila. Mereka masih betah mengobrol dilantai korridor yang bersih itu.

"Kau bilang soo- soo siapa tadi?"

Jino mendengus "soobin"

"Yap, dia yeoja populer kan? Dan dia menyukaimu. Kenapa tidak kau mulai dengannya. Dia bisa menjadii batu loncatanmu untuk mendapatkan heebin"

"Whoa daebak! Nuuna jenius ya!"

Luhan mengibaskan rambutnya bangga.

"Aku memang ahli strategi yang baik"

Mereka asik berhigh-five ria sambil terus menyusun rencana tanpa menyadari kehadiran sehun yang dari tadi ada ditengah mereka.

"Aah, haruskah aku ganti warna rambutku nuuna? Ak- hyung?"

Luhan menoleh kearah tatapan jino.

Astaga!

Ia meringsut ketembok menyadari si dokter tampan incarannya berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Eomma dikamarmu" ucap sehun datar.

"Jinja? Kapan mereka pulang? Assaa! Nuuna aku harus kembali dulu" seru jino meninggalkan luhan.

"Dan aku akan sering mengunjungimu nanti! Bye!"

Sehun menatap luhan yang masih betah menempel didinding "masih ingiin disitu?"

"Eh? Ani" gerak cepat luhan berdiri sambil menyibakan rambutnya kebelakang.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Tadi"

"Aah, eh? Tunggu? Kau hyung-nya jino?"

"Ya"

Luhan mengangguk mengikuti langkah sehun.

Ia kembali mengingat pembiciaraannya dengan jino. Bukankah itu memalukan? Mengapa sehun santai saja ia telah menyesatkan adiknya?

Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya luhan tidak menyadari sehun sudah berdiri depannya.

Puk

"Ah.. " Ringisnya saat keningnya menubruk dada bidang si dokter tampan.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya sejenak.

"Bukankah ini waktumu periksa dan minum obat? Ikuti aku"

Luhan mencibir kesal sesekali menghentakan kakinya mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun memasuki ruangan luhan. Sudah ada dua orang perawat yang nampak kebingungan karena tidak ada satu orangpun dikamar.

.

.

.

Acara minum obat dan periksa sudah dilakukan luhan dengan 2 orang perawat yang menurutnya membosankan itu. Ia kira sehun yang akan memeriksanya, oh ... Kenapa ia malah seperti ingin mengejar-ngejar si dokter tampan? Ini sungguh bukan luhan.

...

Sehun berjalan keruangannya ada senyum kecil dibibirnya saat mengingat si pasien cantik yang dengan wajah lucu mengira ia akan memberinya obat setiap hari. Mungkin wawasannya tentang dokter kurang, hell dia dokter ternama yaah walaupun baru saja menyelesaikan magangnya tapi ia tidak mungkin mengerakan pekerjaan perawat. Tunggu? Mengapa sehun sekarang memberi gelar pada pasien menyebalkan menjadi pasien cantik?

...

Dikediaman keluarga Park nampak chanyeol, zitao, eunhye dan yoochun tengah makan malam bersama. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali hening, setidaknya sebelum si bungsu yang manis ini bersuara.

"Oppa, kau sudah dengar tentang lulu jie? Dia dirawat dirumah sakit oppa. Kapan oppa menjenguknya?" kata tao sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hmm. Selesai makan malam aku akan kesana"

"Jincha? Yeay! Zizie ikut ne oppaaa!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat muka memelas adiknya itu.

"Tentu"

"Naah, eomma. Ada chanyeol oppa yang menemaniku. Jadi .. Bolehkan zitao kesana?" Merasa diabaikan eomma zitao beralih kepada appanya yang sedang menikmati hidangan penutup. "Appaaa .. Bantu aku membujuk eomma. Aku ingin menjenguk lulu jie. Bantu aku ne appaa neee~ appaa~ppaa ne eumm ... " Rayu zitao dengan aegyo maut tapi menjijikan bagi luhan itu. Chanyeol sudah tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah aneh zitao tapi lucu, ia menahan agar tidak tertawa keras.

"Tentu, kau boleh menjenguk jie-jie mu. Iakan eomma? Untuk anak kesayangan kita yang paling cantik ini?" Yoochun ikut membujuk eunhye. Tentu jika yoochun buka suara eunhye bisa apa, ia terlalu mencintai dan menghormati suami ke-2 nya ini.

"Beruntunglah kau mempunya appa sepertinya zitao" dengus eunhye melirik kearah anak kesayangannya itu kesal.

"Yeayy! Jeongmal gomawo eomma! Appa! Neomu neomu saranghae!"

"Pakai baju yang eomma belikan tadi sore, dan jangan lupa mengambil beberapa selfie bersamanya untuk diunggah keakun sns-mu baby panda" koor eunhye saat kedua anak suaminya itu akan meninggalkan rumah.

...

Jika orang biasa membaca buku memakai kaca mata minus, kita lihat artis cantik kita yang tengah asik membuka majalah-majalah fashion artis hollywood dengan Alexancer McQueen bertengger dihidungnya.

"Eonni! Yang ini bagaimana? Kudengar artis lee hyo ri akan mengenakan ini juga?" Junhong menatap artisnya antusias. Yang ditatap memilih acuh melihat fashion terbaru dimajalahnya.

"Eonni!" Pekiknya kesal. Luhan menatap kosong kearah junhong.

Luhan menurunkan kaca matanya sebatas hidung "Zelo-ie, apa aku tidak perlu ikut acara saja ya? Aku akan mengikuti pemotretan saja. Chen mengatakan padaku pemotretan di majalah Vogue akan meningkatkan popularitasku. Lagi pula syuting-nya di itali bukan kah kau sangat ingin kesana?"

Junhong terdiam sejenak. Tentu, ia sangat menyukai itali. Sangat ingin kesana.

"Hmm ... Ia sih eonni .."

"Yasudah tidak perlu ragu. Aku akan mengatakannya pada chen okey?" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengetikan beberapa pesan pada manager-nya itu.

"Ooh tuhaan, mengapa tubuhnya begitu indah" cicitnya saat melihat lekukan tubuh angelina jolie.

"Jiee jie!" Pekik suara menyebalkan ditelinga luhan. Ia menatap dengan senyuman kearah adiknya itu.

"Oh my god! Jie, kenapa dengan lehermu diperban begitu? Ooooh nooo"

Zitao menghambur ketempat tidur luhan sambil berceloteh ria.

"Ooh dan ini untukmu jie" zitao memberikan kotak unik pada luhan. Dadalamnya ada syal unik dan keren. Sungguh ini adalah style luhan.

"Oh tidak! Ini sangat indah tao-ya!" Pekiknya memeluk tubuh sang adik melupakan sejenak rasa cemburu-nya.

"Aku membelinya saat diparis beberapa minggu lalu. Dan aku punya sepatu dan topi untukmu dirumah dan itu sungguh style mu jiee"

"BIG Thanks baby panda"

"Yea deer's sister"

"Hey, aku sudah tau kau hanya sakit biasa" kata chanyeol menghampiri tempat tidur luhan. Zitao sudah tertidur diujung daerah kaki temmpat tidur membuat luhan tidak bisa melurus Kan kakinya.

"Menyebalkan" dengus luhan sebal.

2 adik kakak tiri itu berbicara ringan disofa.

"Kau marahan lagi? Kuakui kau memang dewasa masalah perusahaan tapi sungguh, kau lebih kekanakan dibanding anak sekolah jika masalah cinta"

"Sialan kau, kurasa aku sudah tidak tahan. Sifat baekhyun sangat menyebalkan. Aku takut ia nanti akan memiliki sifat ganda seperti ibumu. Ia akan bersikap kasar dan seenaknya padaku dan menjadi angel didepan eomma appa. Oooh .. Sungguh membuatku muak"

Luhan mencibir kearah chanyeol sambil menelan jeruknya.

"Dan saat kau memutuskannya, 2 hari kemudiam kau akan berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya disaat hujan sambil memohon untuk kembali padamu. Pemikiranmu sudah bisa ditebak park chanyeol"

"Hey! Siapa bilang aku ingin putus darinya. Aku hanya mengeluh tentang sifatnya-"

"Semua wanita selalu ingin terlihat baik didepan keluarga pacarnya. Menurutku wajar. Baekhyun biasanya juga bersifat seenaknya kan pada teman-temannya tidak hanya kau. Cih .. Aku mengenalnya dikampus menurutku memang seperti itu sifatnya. Dan aku menyukainya, tidak ada kepura-pura-an" kata luhan sambil menatap malas kearah adik perempuannya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

**.'Entah sifatmu itu jujur atau kepura-puraan semata .. Aku tetap tidak menyukaimu'**

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang luhan. "Kurasa aku lebih menyukai sifat menyebalkan baekhyun dari pada sifatmu yang lebih menyebalkan itu" ucapnya mengalihkan pandangan luhan.

"Apa aku semenyebalkan itu untukmu?"

"Ani, tapi untuk orang yang menurutmu suka 'berpura-pura baik' iyakan? Para kru suka mengeluh karena kau tidak punya sopan santun bodoh"

"Iya itu aku! Aku yang sebenarnya aku tidak suka menyembunyikan perasaanku!"

Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa memandangan langit-langit kamar. **'Lalu apa yang kau sembunyikan saat berada didepan eomma-mu. Saat kau memeluk tao yang kau sendiri tidak menyukainnya. Saat kau tersenyum leihat zitao menarik perhatian kakek dan nenekmu. Saar eomma-mu lebih menyayangi zitao. Kau tetap bersikap manis didepan zitao yang kau tidak sukai itu. Katakan apa namanya itu kalau bukan berpura-pura lu? Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan melampiaskannya pada orang disekitarmu'**

**'Benar chanyeol, akulah pembohong sebenarnya. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yanng berpura-pura didepan semua orang'** batin luhan menundukan kepalanya bersender dipundak chanyeol.

**'Aku menyayangi kalian .. Keluargaku ..' **batin luhan memeluk lengan chanyeol.

"Ah .. Tenggorokan ku kembali sakit. Ini bisa menjadi penghalangku untuk bernyanyi"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannnya dari luhan dan menatap lekat kewajah dongsaengnya itu. Kemudian menunduk memperhatikan perban dileher sang adik.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memakan beling?"

"Sialan kau park chanyeol! Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku ketulangan" seru luhan kesal walau diakhir adalah kebohongan.

...

Chanyeol dan zitao sudah pulang, dan hari pun sudah semakin malam. Luhan merasa bosan dikamar dan memilih jalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit. Siapa tau ia akan bertemu dokter tampannya.

"Nah itu dia?" Gumamnya memasuki lorong poli anak. Luhan terdiam sejenak melihat sehun yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Pandangannya sangat sulit diartikan. Luhan terdiam ingin menyapa tapi sehun lebih dulu beranjak dari tempat itu dapat dilihat cairan liquid bening dipelupuk mata namja yang pergi itu.

Luhan berjalan pelan mengikuti sehun, namun kamar itu sepertinya lebih menarik perhatian. Yang telah membuat dokternya menangis.

Luhan terdiam kaku didepan ruangan itu. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah dipengang tangan dan kakinya.

"Jino?"

Anak itu menggerang, melonjak dari pengangan para manusiaa berpakaian putih itu. Orang tertua disana menyuntikan cairan kekuningan ketubuh mungil itu. Si anak masih terus meronta kesakitan.

Lagi, si dokter mengambil suntikan yang lebih besar dan menyuntikan ketengkuk jino.

Luhan menegang kaku didepan ruangan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar takut ikut merasakan bagaimana sakitnya anak itu.

"Aaaaaaaangghhh! Appoooo! Leph-lepass aaaaaa! Henntikaan! Hentikan kumohoonn! Sakiitttt! Aaaahh! Hiks .. Hiks ... Aaappoo"

Jeritan terus terdengar dari ruangann tersebut. Beberapa menit jeritan mulai melemah. Para rombongan dokter dan suster keluar ruangann tanpa memperdulikan luhan yang masih mematung menatap nanar pada anak yang tertidur gelisah wajahnya pucat tidak seperti yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

"Maaf nona, jika anda ingin menjenguk pasien sekarang tidak bisa. Pasien harus istirahat" interupsi salah satu perawat menutup pintu itu.

...

Diatap rumah sakit nampak seorang namja duduk dibangku panjang. Ia menunduk dalam sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan tangan. Semilir angin malam yang dingin seperti membelainya, memberinya keteguhan.

Hatinya sakit.

Sehun menjengit merasa hangat dipunggung tangannya. Ia menatap yeoja yang tersenyum didepannya.

"Hai uisa-nim" sapanya tersenyum.

"Whoaa, kau tau? Ini satu-satunya tempat yang kusukai dirumah sakit ini" cicit luhan duduk disebelah sehun setelah namja itu menerima susu kotak hangat yang ia berikan.

"Susu?"

"Eh? Hehe, ia. Disiang hari aku biasa meminum kopi dan malam selalu minum susu. Othe? Hidup sehat bukan?"

Sehun merenyitkan keningnya. Ia memilih acuh dan meminum susu hangat yang diberikan oleh si pasien cantiknya. Sesekali ia menatap luhan yang meminum susunya lucu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kata luhan membulatkan mata rusanya seperti sehun akan merebut susu strawberrynya.

"Ani, mengapa kau memberiku susu ori? Kapan-kapan beri aku rasa cokelat" kata sehun datar. Luhan menjengit **'Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu dengan wajah datar?' ** Batinnya.

Mereka terdiam canggung cukup lama. Sehun memilih memandangi gedung2 tinggi seoul, sedangkan luhan?

**.'Astaga, mengapa dia sangat tampaan! Kyaa! Lihatlah rahangnya yang tegas... Bibir tipisnya ... Oh tidak aku ingin menciumnya .. No! No! No! Tahan dirimu luhan, buat dia bertekuk lutut! Muehehehee...'**

Luhan kembali menatap kesamping, kearah sehun.

**'Oh tidak, mengapa aku ingin bersender dipundaknya? Aiisssh ...'**

Luhan menghela nafas kecil, ia tidak suka suasana canggung membuatnya berpikiran aneh.

Luhan berdiri menatap bola kaki didekat gawang dilapangan.

Luhan melangkah sambil menenteng tiang infusnya.

BRUK!

"Hengghh.. T-ta-tanganku? D-darah? Huwaaaaaaa! Waaa!" Pekiknya saat selang infusnya tertarik dari tangannya.

"Hikss! Huwaaaaa!"

Sehun refleks langsung menghampiri luhan yang sudah histeris. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan pasien cantiknya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Hiks .. Uisa-nim .. Hiks .. Aduhh.. Jarumnya tertingngal ditanganku otokhee!" pekik luhan merasa mengganjal saat infus dilepas.

"Ya, tenanglah" sehun berujar sambil menatap luhan kesal.

"Hiks .. Uisa-nim .. Apa itu.." Rengek luhan.

Sehun menuntun luhan yang masih sesegukan keruangannya.

...

Luhan duduk dimeja sehun wajahnya merah padam menahan malu. Ia diruangan si dokter tampan, ruanganya khusus tersendiri. Ia juga melihat satu set tempat tidur mini diujung ruangan.

Sehun berjalan santai sambil membawa kotak obat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-eh .. I-iyaa" ucap luhan masih menundukann wajahnya malu.

***Flashback **

"Hiks! Huwaaa!"

"Ya! berhenti menangis seperti itu! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam!"

"Keluarkan jarumnya dari tanganku jebal!"

"Hei! Tidak ada jarum"

"Tapi ada yang mengganjal! Hiks .. Keluarkan itu secepatnya!"

"Itu darahmu yang membeku. Itu akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah"

"Ne?"

"Tidak ada jarum, hanya darah beku pasien park luhan-ssi"

***Flashback End **

Sehun selesai memperban lengan luhan.

"Sudah selesai, kau tidak perlu memakai infus lagi. Mulai besok kau bisa makan, dan aku akan memberimu beberapa obat dan vitamin" ucap sehun. Luhan masih terdiam mengamati lengannya yang diperban.

"Kau mendengarkan ku?" Sehun memajukan wajahnya kearah luhan.

"E-eh i-iya uisa-nim"

"Baiklah, sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu"

...

**Sehun side **

Aku menatap punggung-nya yang sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Astaga ...

Drrrt

Drrt

Aku menatap ponselku malas. Yeoja itu lagi ..

"Hallo?"

"Hallo chagi? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku dari tadi! Menyebalkan! Kau dimana? Aku ada diapartement mu, cepatlah pulang sayangg aku merindukanmu ..."

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

.

**.Akhirnya bisa up juga. Pada penasaran siapa yang nelpon sehun? Wahahaha ... **

**.Gimana ff-nya? Memuaskan? Tidak? Fiuh ...**

**Makasih udah ngebaca.**

**Mohon reviewnya ne!**

**Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update!**

**Annyeong! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan review:**

***Kimyori95 : cewe yg nelpon masih rahasia :D jino sakit kanker otak (keceplosan)**

***ohmilu : tenang hunhan akan happy ending kok :D**

***ruriminhaha : tuh cewe masih rahasia, ntar ch depan mungkin. Ini udah kilat loh up-nya. Thx for review**

***fivahlulu : masih rahasia, wkwk yang bakal luhan rebut lah sehun dari siapa aja yg dekatin tuh dokter tampan.**

***HunSayHan : jino kanker otak, adik kandung atau tiri (masih rahasia banget-nget), yg nelpon sehun masih rahasia juga. Waduh banyak banget yak rahasianya x_x ini udah panjang loh, tapi maaf yah kalo lawak chptr ini garing aja :(**

**...**

**BIG THANKS JUGA YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW!**

**Shallow lin|ruixi1|levy95|Guest|Sanshaini Hikari|miraclu|sukhyu|Oh juna 93|niasw3ty|3678fans-EXO|Guest|MeriskaLu|byvn88|hunrinlu|luhannieka|**

**BIG THANKS YAWWW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan memandangi sebal para suster yang asik mengajak sehun berbicara di meja receptionist. Luhan mencengkram erat dinding disampingnya.

"Ah? Aduh .. Omona! Aissh kuku mahalku" gerutunya kesal sambil mencium sayang kuku cantiknya.

Ia kembali memandang kesal.

**'Sialan oh sehun bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum didepan para suster genit itu. Ughh .. Menyebalkaaaaaaan!'**

"Apa yang nuuna lakukan?" Sapa suara halus. Luhan menatap jino kaget. Anak itu nampak sehat dan bersemangat.

"Ani, opso" gumam luhan menatap sehun malas.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Bisa kau berhenti menanyakan itu? Ah, kau mau kekamarku? Aku punya banyak makanan"

Dengan setengah hati luhan meninggalkan sehun dan memilih bermain dengan jino. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran tentang keada-an jino. Tapi ia memilih memendamnya terlebih dahulu.

Ceklek

"Whoaaa! Daebak! Nuuna! Semua hadiah itu milikmu?"

"Ya, dan kau harus membantuku membuka hadiah-hadiah itu" kata luhan santai. Mereka membuka hadiah bersama sambil mencemot cokelat dan beberapa makanan ringan pemberian fans.

"Ini" luhan memberikan boneka teddy bear besar berpita pink pada jino.

"Nuuna aku bukan yeoja yang menyukai boneka"

"Berikan ini padaa soomin pabo"

Jino mengangguk lucu dan mengambil boneka itu.

"Naah, yang ini berikan pada heebin" luhan memberikan satu set cokelat berbentuk karakter di hello kitty pada jino setelah mengambil beberapa selfie dengan hadiah itu untuk menghargai para fans-nya.

"Kau mengerti caraku kan? Buat mereka tergila-gila padamu. Kapan kau kesekolah?"

Jino terdiam sejenak.

"Entahlah"

"Wae?"

"Ani, mungkin nanti aku akan kesekolah. Ah! Lihatlah dari tadi malam heebin terus-terusan bertanya tentang keadaanku diline" luhan ikut merapat disebelah jino bocah kelas 6 elementary itu menunjukan beberapa chat-nya.

"Heebin sangat lucu"

"Hmm, tapi aku lebih menyukai soomin. Kurasa soomin adalah cintaku"

"Cih, tau apa kau tentang cinta"

Jino mendengus kesal, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia memilih membalas pesan-pesan para pdkt-an-nya.

"Nuuna, jangan menyukai hyung-ku" jino berujar. Luhan yang tengah mencoba bandu didepan cermin terdiam sejenak.

"Wae?"

Jino menghela nafas sebentar.

"Di-"

Tok

Tok

"Jino-ya ... Saatnya meminum obatmu" ajak suster cantik menghampiri jino yang duduk disebelah luhan. Sebelumnya jino sudah memberitahukan kalau dia akan bermain dikamar luhan jadi suster akan langsung kesana.

"Nuuna yang memberikan aku obat?" Kata jino kesal.

"Hm" jawab suster cantik itu meletakan beberapa botol obat dimeja dan membukanya satu per-satu.

"Jika nuuna yang memberikannya aku tidak bisa menolak. Menyebalkan"

"Semua perawat mengeluh karena kelakuanmu. Jadi ... Ini" suster cantik itu xiumin. Ia memberikan pil kuning pada jino, disusul pil putih, pil abu, kapsul putih-hijau, dan terakhir larutan caramel.

Luhan terperangan melihat bagaimana jino meminum semua obat itu.

Anak tampan itu berhasil menghabiskan larutannya.

"Daebak, semua itu obatmu?" Kaget luhan tidak percaya.

"Ya, nuuna ingin mencobanya?"

"Tidak terimakasih jino ssi" tolak luhan sambil menekankan kata 'ssi' pada jino. Membuat anak itu terkekeh kecil.

"Mengapa nuuna yang memberikan obat? Tidak biasanya?" Tanya jino pada xiumin yang mengemasi obat-obatan.

"Salahkan hyung-mu yang cerewet itu. Yaa .. Aku tidak bisa menolak perminta-an-nya. Baiklah, nuuna pergi dulu ne. Permisi luhan ssi"

Luhan hanya mengangguk acuh.

"Oh?" Chen menjengit kaget saat masuk ia langsung disuguhi oleh wajah suster manis didepan matanya.

"Minseokkie?"

"Hai jongdae" sapa xiumin tersenyum mengingat namja didepannya masih memanggil nama masa kecilnya. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Mau minum kopi kebawah?" Ajak chen sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Hm, tentu" xiumin mengangguk manis. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan 2 orang yang nampak tidak memperdulikan mereka.

...

Sehun sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia berjalan keruangannya sesekali meneliti papan kertas jadwalnya hari ini. Semua sudah diperiksa. Dibelakangnya sudah ada jinyoung, anak magang yang ia angkat menjadi asistennya.

"Kau bisa bebas hari ini jinyoung-ah" kata sehun menghentikan langkahnya mengambil alih papan laporan pasien yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh jinyoung.

"Jincha sunbae?"

"Hm, kau bisa masuk besok pagi dan membantu-ku menyelesaikan semua laporan ini"

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida sunbae-nim" jinyoung menbow senang. Sehun menepuk pundak lelaki itu dan berlalu mendahului.

Dokter tampan itu menatap malas punggung yeoja yang tengah meneliti rak bukunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun berujar dingin tanpa menatap si yeoja dan meletakan laporan kemeja-nya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kan sudah kubilang. Aku merindukanmu. Aku bertengkar dengan eomma tadi pagi. Dia menyebalkan, apa itu memang sifat aslinya? Menyebalkan" cibir yeoja itu malas. Dan duduk dikursi seberang meja sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu kerumah sakit som-ah. Aku tidak ingin orang berpikiran lain nanti"

"Huh .. Aku hanya bosan. Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita kencan?"

"Aku sibuk" kata sehun. Ia berjalan kedepan jendela melepaskan jas dokternya meletakan dengan rapi digantungan yang berdiri anggun.

"Kau selalu sibuk. Apa appa menyusahkanmu?"

"Ani" jawab sehun singkat kembali berjalan mendekati yeoja mungil yang duduk dengan manis itu.

"Kau ingin menemui jino?" Tanya sehun melembut.

"Mwo? Cih .. Never" cibir si yeoja. Sehun mengendikan bahu malas.

"Kau masih pada ambisimu itu?"

"Ambisi?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya keyeoja itu dan mulai mengejakan kata " men-ja-" si yeoja memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja! Menjadi artis adalah mimpiku! Aku bulan depan akan menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan model" serunya lantang tidak ada keraguan.

'Manis' kata itulah yang dapat sehun diskripsikan pada yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak akan membelamu jika appa mengamuk nanti" kata sehun tertawa kecil.

"Heol, aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku harus jadi artis kalau tidak aku akan langsung mengadu pada appa menyuruhmu segera melamarku. Yaah, mungkin aku akan memikirkan 2 kali jika suamiku sendiri yang melarangku jadi artis" celoteh yeoja itu sesekali mempoudkan bibirnya.

...

Zitao berjalan riang menujur kamar luhan, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan tatapan kagum dari orang-orang yang ia lalui. Ia akan membalas tersenyum seadanya.

Kening yeoja itu merenyit melihat namja berkulit tan lengkap dengan jas putih khas dokter. **'Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu disini?'** Batinnya menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Yo, kkamjong!" Serunya tidak lupa senyum lebar pada sahabatnya itu.

Namja itu, kai alias kim jongin meloncat kaget mendapati wajah tao beberapa centi didepan wajahnya.

"Kau bisa membuatku jantungan panda! Ah .. Tidak kah kau lihat? Aku melanjutkan magangku" kai tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan jas dokternya.

Tao mengangguk manis "yaa i see"

"Kau menjenguk nenek lampir?"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya lucu.

"Neo eonni"

"Aah, ya! Kkamjong sialan! Kau sebut apa tadi eonniku yang cantik, imut, multitalent hah!"

Buk

Buk

Tao memukuli lengan kai sebal, tentu kai hanya menghindar malas. Pukulan tao sangat tidak berasa.

**'Padahal dia jago wushu, astaga image sok cute-nya benar-benar tidak main-main'** Batinnya sambil terus pasrah dipukul 'tidak berasa' oleh tao.

"Omo! Sehunnie!" Pekik tao girang saat melihat sosok sehun berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia memeluk manja lengan sehun.

"Kau juga magang disini?" Tanya tao 'tidak lupa senyum lebar tapi manis-nya itu'

"Ya" balas sehun seadanyaa melepaskan rangkulan tao yang menurutnya berat itu.

Tao mendekati tubuh sehun, tinggi mereka hampir sama. Selain tubuh tao yang memang tinggi ditambah stiletto 13 cm miliknya tidak memutus kemungkinan membuat tingginya hampir menyamai sehun. Yaah walaupun sehun diatas tao sedikit.

"Whoa, kau semakin tampan hun-ah. Jadilah pacarku" kata tao menatap sehun kagum.

"Maaf aku masih waras untuk tidak memacari seekor panda" tolak sehun lengkap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Pppfffttt, dia hanya menganggapmu panda?! Puahahaha!" Tawa kai pecah.

...

Luhan menatap datar pemandangan didepanya.

Sehun mendorong kening tao dengan telunjuknya malas. Tao asik bersungut ria seperti bebek.

Luhan menghentakan kakinya kesal, ia memilih keatap dengan dua cappuccino dikedua tangannya. Niatnya ia ingin memberikan satu untuk sehun, tapi diurungkannya kembali melihat betapa akrabnya 3 orang yang dikenalnya itu.

Betapa akrabnya zitao dengan kai

Dengan sehun.

Ia selalu akrab dengan semua orang.

Menyebalkan.

Ia menonton beberapa anak yang bermain bersama para perawat dilapangan sepak bola mini itu.

Kembali teringat saat ia terjatuh, kembali teringat wajah khawatir sehun yang tampan dibawah sinar bulan. Memeriksa luka ditangannya dengan serius.

**'Hahhh ... Mengapa semuanya sangat menyebalkan! Oh sehun sialan! Lihat saja nanti aku akan membuatmu tunduk padaku' **monolog luhan memejamkan matanya sambil meremas sesuatu ditangannya.

"Waack!"

"Aah, sial" umpatnya menumpahkan kopi ketubuhnya.

**'Tuh kah, mungkin ini hari sialku'**

"Aiissh, panas! Aah sial" rutuknya terus menerus.

Tanpa disadari sehun berdiri tak jauh terus memperhatikan bagaimana pasien cantiknya yang sedang kesal, 'hari buruk' mungkin. Sehun mengulum senyum melihat si pasien cantik yang tak berhenti mengomel, bahkan anak kecil yang hanya menegurnya diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Ah, pantas jino sangat betah berteman dengannya" gumam sehun bersender dipagar pembatas atap menghirup udara sore hari musim gugur.

...

Luhan duduk dalam dia tanpa memperhatikan 6 orang yang tengah ribut dikamarnya. Harinya benar-benar buruk pagi ini bahkan berlanjut sampai sore tadi.

"Yack! Kalian bersenang-senang tanpaku!" Seru kai dari pintu masih lengkap dengan jas dokternya.

"Ya kkamjong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan menatap kai kaget.

"Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang nuuna. Dan ak-"

"Sangat sangat merindukan my baby soo" sambung luhan malas. Kai hanya menyengir berhambur kesofa sambil mencemoot pizza yang ada dimeja.

"Kyaa! Tao suka yang ini lihatlah? Cutekan? Lulu jie sangat cantik yang ini" Cicit tao yang sedang membuka majalah saudara se-ibu-nya itu.

Kyungsoo yang memang bergabung merenyit tidak suka.

"Emm, tao. Kudengar kau akan membintangi sampul majalah bazaar nanti?" Kyungsoo mulai memancing untuk bertanya.

"Hm, iya eonni wae?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Emm .. Molla? Tiba-tiba sutradaranya menelponku. Ah majja! Lu jie! Aku sangat kecewa kau membatalkan pemotretan majalah itu, padahal aku kan ingin bisa berfoto bersamamu" sungut tao kesal.

"Luhan tidak suka bekerja dengan yang tidak pro" ucap kai menatap luhan dengan tatapan membunuh gagalnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, sebenarnya ia kesal.

"Yack neo kkamjong! Kau ingin mati huh? Aah benar! Soo-ya taukah kau kim jongin-mu ini seharian hanya merayu para suster disini? Oh tuhanku, ia selalu menempel pada suster hyo yang tubuhnya seksi itu" adu luhan sudah bergabung duduk ditengah kai dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap kai tajam.

"Ah, aku sudah melihatnya" ucap kyungsoo kembali tenang. Luhan menatap kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat bodoh" kyungsoo mendorong kepala luhan konyol luhan kesal.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smartphone-nya malas. Memperlihatkan foto tiga orang yang bergaya narsis diruang ugd.

"Kai dengan dua suster genit itu? Ah pas sekali mereka menjadi trio genit" komentar luhan bersungut ria.

"Soo, baby itu .. Aku.. Anu aku hanya iseng saja kok baby.. Yaa kau tau aku tam-"

"Dan aku bertaruh diponsel kau sudah penuh nomer para suster itu" tebak chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaikan permainannya dengan smartphone kesayangannya itu. Kai membelalak kaget menatap chanyeol tajam, baru ia akan menyentuh kantung jasnya luhan sudah meloncat meraba seluruh tubuhnya.

"I got it! I got it soo!" Pekiknya menyerahkan smartphone kai pada kyungsoo tanpa disuruh. Kyungsoo akan sangat bersyukur jika peliharaannya bisa setanggap luhan. Yah walaupun hanya dalam hal ini. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah menahan tubuhku, jangan lupakan seringai dua orang itu.

Semua menatap kyungsoo menunggu si model bermata bulat itu bersuara.

"Suster tiffany bohay, suster hyolyn aw, apoteker ji eun, apoteker naeun cute , dokter bedah yuri, yoona, seohyun, dokter anak sunny, hyoyeon, seulgi, dokter mata, astaga, wow wow wow, koleksimu hampir lengkap kim jongin ssi, kau tinggal kurang chef rumah sakit, kantor administrasi dan cleaning service yeoja mungkin akan lengkap semua" kyungsoo masih berucap dengan tenang menyerahkan ponsel itu pada kai, dengan cepat luhan merebut kembali.

"Soo-yaa .. Ini nomer emergency baby, jangan salah paham" bujuk kai memelas.

"Yap, emergency kalau-kalau kyungsoo tidak bisa menemanimu nanti malam" timpal baekhyun menyeringai. Kai menatap tajam 2 orang yang tengah berhigh-five ria itu.

"Memangnya nama suster tiffany itu pake bohay ya dibelakangnya?" Ejek luhan meloncan pindah kesebelah junhong dan tao. Membiarkan kaisoo duduk bersisi-an.

"Em, tao juga baru tau nama belakang hyolyn ada aw-nya" tao menambahi.

Mereka asik tertawa ria, yah sebelum princess rusa kita tersedak.

"Uhuk! Ah! Aduh tenggorokokanku! Ehm! Akh! Uhk!" Luhan terbatuk-batuk. Dengan sigap kai menuntunnya ketempat tidur sesekali memeriksa tenggorokan pasiennya sambil terus menghubungi nomer emergency dokter yang bertugas hari ini.

Ternyata dokter tampan yang masuk.

"Ad-"

"Sehun-ah! Lihat ini!" Seru kai memperlihatkan luhan yang meringkuk seperti bayi memegangi tenggorokannya sambil menangis kesakitan.

"Hiks! Eonni! Eonni! Huweee!" Tangis tao pecah. Chanyeol menenangkan adiknya itu. Kyungsoo hanya menatap khawatir temannya itu.

**'Bukankah ia melakukan hal bodoh 2 kali?'** Batinnya kesal menatap wajah konyol luhan yang tersedak entah apa saat memakan pizza. Beberapa saat para perawat memasuki ruangan membawa beberapa alat yang disebutkan sehun tadi. Setelah meminumkan cairan dan diberikan pijat tenggorokan oleh suster kim. Luhan memuntahkan potongan cabai hijau besar dibaskom alumunium itu.

"Aah, tenggorokanku seperti terbakar! Otokhe!" Rengeknya masih menjadi. Sehun menatap datar pasien cantiknya yang histeris itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan! Kau hanya diperbolehkan memakan-makanan yang lembut! Astaga park luhan ssi" omel sehun pecah saat luhan menarik-narik jasnya.

"Sembuhkan ini uisa-nim! Rasanya sakit sekali!" Mohon luhan masih menggoncangkan jas sehun dengan air matanya.

"Sst, ini obatnya" xiumin menghampiri sehun memberikan obat. Luhan menatap obat itu dengan wajah berbinar dan merebutnya dari tangan xiumin yang akan memberikan kepada sehun. Dengan kilat ia menegul kilat cairan dibotol kecil itu. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Aah, rasanya seperti rasa pedas dan sakitnya rontok. Huah segarnya" gumam luhan lega.

"YA!" Teriak sehun dengan tidak elitnya.

"Muntahkan itu!" Seru kai tidak kalah kaget menepuk-nepuk punggung luhan. Xiumin segera memberikan cairan penetral saat luhan melemas.

"A-apaa yang terjadi?" Tanya luhan mengerjapkan matanya lemas.

"Astaga nuuna! Itu hanya untuk 5 tetes dan kau menghabiskan sebotol!" Omel kai kesal.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung, lagi pula botolnya kecil. Ia mengira itu untuk dihabiskan seperti vitamin.

"Tapi tenggorokanku sudah sembuh" senyum luhan mengembang. Sehun mencibir melihat senyum yang menurutnya mulai menyebalkan itu.

"Yap, selamat tidak bisa merasakan apapun seminggu ini" ucapnya malas meninggalkan ruangan luhan.

Luhan menatap kai bingung.

"Kalau kau meminum 5 tetes indra perasamu tidak bekerja selama sehari. Dan kau menghabiskan satu botol" jelasnya malas menghampiri kyungsoo dan menyeret yeoja itu keluar.

Luhan masih betah mengedipkan matanya mencoba mencerna perkataan dua dokter muda itu.

"Zelo-ie, coba kau ambilkan saos manis itu" perintahnya menunjuk saos manis, dengan patuh zelo memberikannya. Ia mencolet saos itu. Dan nihil, tidak berasa sama-sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam baekhyun melihat ekspresi wajah luhan.

"Aah, sudah kuduga" chanyeol kembali duduk disofa dengan tenang.

"Waeyo jie? Tidak berasa ya?" Tanya tao menasaran.

"Ambilkan aku sesuatu dikulkas" suruh luhan. Dengan cepat tao mengambilkan beberapa cemilan kesukaan luhan. Luhan mencobanya satu persatu.

"Tidak berasa ya eonni?" Junhong menebak.

Luhan mengangguk pasrah.

...

"Tugasmu diruang anak aku batalkan" ucap suara tegas diruangan yang berisii 2 orang itu.

"Hyung-"

"Kau gagal sehun-ah. Aku tau itu hanya masalah kecil. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kau bisa meminta maaf pada pasien"

"Dan kau mengembalikanku ke ru-"

"Tidak, kau masih diperlukan untuk penyakit dalam oh sehun. Huh ... Kau dokter spesialis onkologi oh sehun. Berhenti bermain-main diruang anak. Tidak kah kau merasa dokter lain akan cemburu padamu. Dokter cha sudah mengeluh ingin menyeretmu kubagian onkologi. Barangmu sudah kupindahkan. Tolonglah sehun ... Kau bukan hanya dokter spesialis disini, tapi penerus ketua nanti." bujuk suho panjang lebar.

"Kau hanya menjadikan kesalahan kecilku sebagai alasan" ujar sehun dingin dan langsung pergi dari ruangan ketua tim penyakit dalam itu.

Suho hanya menghelaa nafas berat sepeninggalan hoobae-nya itu.

"Aku tau ini yang kau inginkan sehun-ah, aku hanya membantumu" lirih suho.

...

Sehun terdiam dibangku, ia berada diatap. Tempat favoritenya yang tenang. Ia masih ingat betapa ia ingin menjadi ahli onkologi, ya dokter spesialis yang ahli dalam mendiagnosis beserta cara pengobatan kanker. Ia termaksud dibidang operasi. Tapi beberapa bulan lalu karena kesalahannya, ia harus dipindahkan dan kai di skors. Yaah, walaupun sekarang ia sudah akan dipindahkan lagi kebagian onkologi. Tapi, ia sudah merasa nyaman dibedah.

Ia kembali menghela nafas kecil menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Hei" sapa suara halus. Sehun menatap si pasein menyebalkannya malas. Yap, ia sudah mengganti gelarnya sekarang.

"Hei, mianhae. Aku sudah dengar dari kai" sesal luhan duduk disebelah sehun. Sehun hanya memandang kedepan acuh.

"Ini" luhan memberikan satu cup sedang bubble tea choco. Sehun merenyit heran.

"Bukankah kau kehilangan indra perasamu?"

"Eh-hem" angguk luhan.

"Ini ambillah" ucapnya lagi memberikan bubble tea pada sehun. Ia menyedot santai bubbte tea taronya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya luhan lagi.

"Ani, akan kuambil" sehun mengambil bubble teanya.

**'Aku tau kau menyukai bubble tea Oh sialan. Kekkekeuw tidak percuma zelo kusuruh mengikutinya'** batin luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sehun.

"Hmm, tentu. Rasanya sangat aneh kau tau aku hanya merasa dingin dilidahku saat minum ini"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan terus-terusan menatap wajah sehun. Kurasa ia benar-benar terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Lihatlah tatapan kagumnya pada seorang dokter itu.

Puk

Sehun merenyitkan keningnya melihat luhan menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menatap heran.

"Eh? Ehehe, ini ada daun dipundakmu" cengirnya manis. Kembali sehun menampilkan rool-eyes lucunya dan membuat si pasien menyebalkannya kembali terpesona.

"Mungkin besok aku bukan lagi penanggung jawabmu. Dan, tapi sepertinya kau sudah boleh pulang" sehun menatap luhan.

"Mungkin aku akan memperpanjang rawat inapku disini" pikir luhan.

"Wae?"

"Hmm, agensiku menyuruh. So, aku tetap disini. Lagi pula aku suka disini. Ah! Kau sekarang pindah kemana?"

Sehun mengangguk paham, walaupun ia sedikit tidak setuju. Rumah sakit untuk orang yang sakit bukannya tempat pelarian seorang artis "Aku pindah kebagian onkologi"

"Eeh?"

"Yaa, ahli kanker sejenis itulah. Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mengerti"

"Mwo? Ya! Enak saja! Aku-tidak-bodoh! Wajah datar!"

"Kalau wajahku datar seperti ini, pasien menyebalkan" elak sehun sambil menarik kedua pipinya kebawah seperti datar.

"Iiiwwhhh! Jangan mendekat!" Luhan mendorong wajah sehun yang menyebalkan. Tapi sungguh, ia tetap tampan.

"Kau memang benar-benar wajah datar menyebalkan" **'yang tampan'**

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal luhan.

Disisi lain, seorang yeoja menatap pemandangan itu datar.

**'Sehun hanya tertawa pada anak kecil, sahabat dan aku. Mengapa ia bisa tertawa seperti itu! Ugh! Lihat saja nanti' **

...

Tao tersenyum riang setelah disuruh luhan membelikan kue ikan. Ia berkeliling jalanan hongdae untuk mendapatkannya demi kakak tercintanya tentu. Ia terdiam didepan pintu mendengar pembicaraan kakaknya itu dengan sang asisten.

"Jinja eonni? Eiyy ciee akhirnya oh sehun itu mulai menyukaimu ne"

"Hm, tentu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak pesona dari park luhan" bangga luhan.

"Huh, segitu saja bangga. Dia hanya mengajakmmu bercanda eonni" ejek junhong.

"Mwo? Kau meremehkanku hah! Rasakan ini!" Hambur luhan memukuli tubuh junhong dengan boneka hello kitty empuknya.

"Aah! Berhenti eonnii!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Waaa! Geli! Gelii! Berhenti eonni! Jebal! Mianhae!"

"Katakan 'luhan lebih cantik dari zitao tiga kali!"

"Luhan lebih cantik dari zitao-luhan lebih cantik dari zitao-luhan lebih cantik dari zitao"

"Assaa! Saranghae junhongieee!" Hambur luhan memeluk junhong ditempat tidur.

"Yack! Rusa sialan! Kau harus melaporkannya keHAM. Jelas-jelas zitao lebih cantik" cibir chanyeol.

"Yack! Enak saja! Kau dobi" hambur luhan menyerang chanyeol.

"Tidak akan pendek. Aah, zitao lebih tinggi darimu. Apa aku harus mengucapkan luhan lebih tinggi dari zitao hah? Yack! Berhenti menggelitik! Baekki selamatkan aku! Yack!"

Zitao tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana tingkah kakaknya. Ia memilih kembali kecaffetaria untuk membeli segelas espresso mungkin?

Ia menghampiri sehun dan jongin yang tengah berbincang ria.

"Jonginnie sehunnie annyeong! Panda imut, cantik, manis sepanjang masa here!" Sapa tao ikut duduk. Kai menatap malas zitao. "Apa yang kau bawa" tanya-nya melihat kantongan plastik.

"Kue ikan"

"Wah! Kebetulan aku sedang ingin kue ikan" jongin mengulurkan tangannya meraih kue ikan.

Plak!

"Ya!"

"Ini buat lulu jie"

"Astaga, penyihir itu menyuruhmu membeli ini?" Ucapkai tidak percaya.

"Wae? Aku dongsaeng yang maniskan?" Pede tao.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan cibiran khas-nya. Kai hanya bergumam dalam hati **'tidak kakak tidak adik sama saja. Satu tingkah seperti penyihir satu lagi tingkah kelebihkan sok manis seperti ini. Astaga'**

"Tunggu, siapa lulu?" Tanya sehun.

"Nae saranganeun eonni. Park luhan" jawab tao sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Aah, kami sama-sama cantik kan?" Tebak tao. Salah besar.

Sehun kembali acuh.

"Menurutmu lulu jie bagaimana hun-ah? Kau mau aku comblang-kan dengannya?" Tawar tao mendekatkan kursinya pada sehun dengan tidak elit. Sehun terlihat diam.

"Oh tidak oh sehun, dia adalah pilihan yang buruk untukmu. Astaga, kau tidak tau betapa aku tersiska saat masiih kecil berteman dengannya?" Adu kai.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap sehun datar meninggalkan tao dan kai.

...

"Mengapa tao lama sekali sih" rutuk luhan.

"JIE JIE!" Pekik suara menyebalkan didepan pintu.

"Oh? Hai tao, kau membawanya?" Luhan menghampiri zitao mengambil kantongan plastik ditangan yeoja itu.

"Tentu saja" seru tao nyaring.

"Bukankah indra perasamu tidak berfungsi?" Tanya chen memandangi luhan yang melahap kue ikannya antusias.

"Wae? Tapi aku suka sensasi mengunyahnya"

Chen hanya membuang nafas malas.

"Jie sepertinya aku harus pulang ne" permisi tao.

"Hmm, baiklah. Chen kau antarkan dia" ucap luhan tanpa memandang siapapun. Ia sibuk memilih-milih kue ikannya.

"Euumm, jie .. Cium pipiku dulu" rengek tao manja. Luhan menjengit malas dan jijik dalam hatinya. Tapi ia menyeringai sedikit. Ia mencolet kue ikannya kesaos manis dengan banyak menyisakan noda saos dibibirnya.

"Mmmmuaah" kecupnya dipipi tao kembali mengunyah kue ikannya.

"Ewhhh jie?!" Rengek tao manja menghapus noda saos. Seakan tuli luhan meletakan kue ikannya dan memilih kekamar mandi meninggalkan tao yang bersungut ria disana.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dibilasnya bibirnya.

**'Menjijikan'**

...

"Aku akan pulang sendiri oppa, tidak perlu khawatir ne" zitao menenteng tas chanel-nya dan melenggang keluar kamar luhan.

Luhan baru saja keluar kamar mandi.

"Dia sudah pergi"

"Seperti harapanmu" sahut chen malas. Luhan mengendikan bahunya acuh melihat sang manager dalam mood buruk hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui dokter tampanku duluu"

"Maksud nuuna hyungku?" Sahut anak kecil didepan pintu.

"Eh? Jino-ya?" Luhan kaget.

"Wahaha, sudah kuduga! Nuuna suka hyung kan? Ah ... Menyebalkan selalu hyung yang disukai yeoja" sungut jino lucu. Luhan memilih merangkul pundak jino mencari keberadaan sehun.

"Baiklah jika kau mengetahui itu, aku tidak peduli. Tapi dimana sehun?" Cicit luhan sepanjang jalan membuat yang dirangkull risih. Luhan melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap 2 orang didepannya datar.

Tao terus memberikan aegyo mautnya didepan sehun sambil merangkul erat lengan namja itu.

"Nee, euum sehunnie .. Bbuing-bbuing! Yeee .. Uisaaaa-niimmm ... Kau mendengarkuu ? Kajjaaa antarkan aku pulang baby hunniiee .. Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea choco? Kau sangat tampaan"

Luhan menatap geram kearah tao dan sehun.

"Menjijikan" desis luhan.

"Ah! Nuuna!" Pekik jino saat luhan mencengkram bahunya.

"Jie?"

"Jino?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeaay! Update-nya cepat kan? Iyakan? Yeyeye .. Maaf kalo chapter ini gak nge-feel gitu. Cewe sehun masih rahasian. Tapi kalian bisa tebak itu siapa ;;) kkekkeuw.**

**Udah pada tau jino sakit apa? **

**Ooh, aku minta maaf ttg yang pada ga suka pairing-an taohun atau orang ke3. Shyowhriii ne...**

**Sehun punya pacar? Masih rahasiaaaaaa!**

**Chapter ini panjang banget dah! Kayak rel kereta api x_x **

**Don't forget for review ne.**

**Dan satu hal lagi!**

**HUNHAN BAKALAN HAPPY ENDING!**

**Annyeong!**


End file.
